El chico nuevo
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Rigby es el chico nuevo en una preparatoria de Los Angeles, el esta acostumbrado a las burlas y es muy depresivo. pero, ¿Podran Mordecai y Ally mostrarle el lado bueno de la vida a Rigby. AU, aquí son humanos- Morby, Slash, RigbyXMordecai. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO
1. Chapter 1

El chico nuevo

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Era un día muy lluvioso como muy pocos y un adolescente de 16 años iba en el auto de su madre camino a su nueva casa, esta es la 3 vez que él, su hermano Don y su madre se mudaban porque a Don lo expulsaban de la escuela, esto a Rigby le daba igual ya que en las escuelas le pasaba siempre lo mismo, le hacían bullyng, se enamoraba pero tenía que callar al saber que no será correspondido, pero al menos su hermano mayor Don de 17 años lo protegía de todos y eso causaba peleas con los brabucones y por eso llegaban a expulsar a Don, y él se sentía culpable de eso. Cuando llegaron a la nueva casa Rigby se impresiono ya qué la casa era más bien una mansión.

- ¿Esta es nuestra casa?- Rigby pregunto dentro del auto ya que estaba lloviendo

- Así es- Afirmo su madre- Verán su padre me dejo una gran herencia sumándole lo que yo tenía en el banco y consiguiendo lo que su tía me debía, logre comprar esta casa-

- Esta genial- Don estaba emocionado

- Hay que entrar y luego bajaremos su equipaje- Los 3 entraron a la casa y los 2 adolescentes se impresionaron al ver el tamaño y que ya estaba amueblada- Hace 2 semanas vine a amueblar todo

- Es muy linda- Rigby hablaba con su tono aburrido y apagado- ¿Y mi cuarto?-

- Tercer puerta al a izquierda subiendo las escaleras- Rigby subió y se encontró con que arriba había varias habitaciones y aunque su madre le dijo cuál es su cuarto empezó a recorrer todas, la primera era la de su madre, la siguiente era de Don, la tercera era la suya al frente tenían otras 3 habitaciones, una era el baño, la otra una sala de juegos y la última era un cuarto extra "Cuarto de huéspedes" Pensó y fue a su cuarto, al otro día despertó y se dio una ducha y se vistió, unos jeans azules ajustados, una playera verde claro, unos converse negros y su sudadera favorita era café con unas rayas negras, ese fue el último regalo que le dio su padre antes de morir, bajo a desayunar ya que más tarde irían a la escuela, desayunaron huevos con tocino se cepillaron los dientes y el y Don se encaminaron a la escuela, cuando llegaron fueron directo a la oficina del director

- Buenos días, deben ser los hermanos Winsted- Dijo la secretaria- Llamare al director.

- Señor Benson los Winsted están aquí-

- Dales esto- Dijo el hombre entregándole a la mujer 2 bolsas con libros

- Bien chicos esto es suyo y en un momento imprimiré sus horarios- La mujer fue a su escritorio e imprimió los horarios y los entrego y los chicos salieron para buscar sus clases.

- Tengo Historia en el 3-F ¿y tú?- Pregunto Don

- Artes en la sala de música- Contesto Rigby- Te veo luego- El castaño empezó a caminar y de repente choco contra otra chica- Lo siento

- No te preocupes fue mi culpa por correr, por cierto me llama Ally Adams- La chica era alta como unos 1. 75, pelo azul y algo voluptuosa

- Yo soy Rigby Winsted y soy nuevo y no sé dónde queda el salón de música-

- ¿Qué grupo eres?- La chica pregunto

- 584- Dijo Rigby mirando su horario

-Es mi grupo, ven vamos sígueme- Los 2 caminaron al salón- Ven siéntate conmigo- Se sentaron en sillas que estaban juntas y una chica llego con ellos- Hola Darla, mira él es Rigby y es nuevo-

- Hola soy Darla- La chica se presentó, ella era algo robusta y con cabello castaño- Ally ¿y tu hermano? Necesito mis partituras para la clase-

- Debe estar con "Margarita"- Ally imito una voz chillona- Mira ya entro- Los 3 voltearon y miraron al chico recién entrado, Rigby se quedó atontado viendo a ese chico entrar, era del tamaños de Ally, tenía pelo azul, sus fuertes brazos se notaban a través de su chamarra de cuero, iba de la mano de una chica de pelo rojo- ¡Mordo!- Grito Ally- Las partituras de Darla- El chico les entrego las hojas a Darla y esta se fue y el chico se quedó mirando a Rigby

- ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto el de pelo azul, el castaño salió de su trance

- Rigby Winsted, es nuevo- La chica contesto

- Bien, soy Mordecai Adams y ella es Margarita Salas

- Hola- Se terminaron de presentar y el profesor entro

**En el receso:**

- ¿Cómo es que la clase acabo rápido?- Margarita pregunto

- Porque a Mito le da flojera escribir- Mordecai contesto. Ellos 2, Ally, Rigby y Darla estaban en una parte del jardín de la escuela y de repente el celular de Rigby sonó

But when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Rigby se sonrojo después de que comenzó a sonar la música, se paró y contesto

-_ ¿Por qué llamaste Don?_-

- _¿Dónde estás?_-

-_Con amigos _-

- _Tan rápido hiciste amigos, bueno te veo a la salida_-

-_ Bien, adiós_-

Rigby colgó y regreso a sentarse en el pasto

- Lindo tono de llamada- Margarita se burlo

- Margarita, no te burles sabes que a mí también me gusta Katy Perry- Mordecai regaño- Además me encanta es canción

- A veces eres muy gay- Ally dijo y todos empezaron a reír menos Rigby y Mordecai, Rigby porque el odiaba los chistes sobre gays ya que él era uno y Mordecai porque él también lo es y solo lo saben Margarita y Ally y su hermana lo hace para burlarse- Es broma-

- Hay no pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, Historia empieza en 3 minutos y estamos al otro lado de la escuela- Darla dijo

- Pues corramos- Ally dijo y todos corrieron, pero Rigby es algo torpe y cuando iban corriendo el tropezó y cayó y todos se burlaban de él, Mordecai lo vio y cuando iba a ayudarle el castaño se paró y corrió a otra parte mientras lloraba, Mordecai lo siguió hasta los baños donde escucho palabras entre sollozos:

- No de nuevo, no otra vez- Rigby sollozaba- Todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué?-

- ¿Rigby?- Mordecai pregunto

- ¿Mordecai?- Rigby abrió la puerta

- ¿Por qué corriste? No creo que fuera por la caída-

- No, no fue por eso-

- ¿Las burlas?- Rigby asiente tristemente- Eran tontos, pero muy poca gente lo hizo, entonces ¿por qué huiste?-

- Porque no es la primera vez que se burlan de mi-

- ¿Bullyng?- Rigby volvió a asentir- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No me siento cómodo hablando de eso- Rigby se iba a ir pero Mordecai lo detuvo

- Vamos soy de confianza dilo-

- Bien todo empezó hace 2 años, cuando me declare abiertamente homosexual, me empezaron a molestar diario, me gritaban cosas horrible, le dije a mi hermano mayor Don y él se peleó varias veces por eso y lo terminaron expulsando, en ese entonces vivíamos en Texas, nos mudamos a Nueva York, pero ahí todo empeoro, mi padre murió de cáncer y en la escuela el bullyng aumento, ya no eran solo insultos sino golpes en especial de Mich y George le apodaban "Skips", un viernes a la salida yo fui a los baños y ellos me encerraron, no puede salir en todo el fin de semana, y como mi mamá para seguir evitando problemas metió a Don a otra escuela, me quede ahí 3 noches horribles, porque le temo a la oscuridad, tras lo sucedido mi mamá me metió a la escuela de Don, pero el volvió a pelear porque me molestaban y nos expulsaron a ambos, a el por pelear y a mi por ser factor y ahora estoy aquí- Rigby lloro todo el relato

- No llores, tranquilo eso fue un accidente aquí dudo que te hagan eso relajara ahora vámonos a la clase-

- Bien- Ambos se fueron, y Rigby al fin se sentía a salvo de las burlas

**Continuara…**

Logan: WOW, está muy bueno, bien como Mito y Ariana están desayunando yo me encargare de decir adiós y es hora de "La pregunta de Logan"

¿Quién es tu amor platónico?

Bien eso es todo, bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Eso se hermano, se llama enamoramiento

Una semana después de la llegada de Rigby y todo para el iba bien en especial en clase de matemáticas pues el era el mejor de la clase, a veces le ayudaba a los chicos en los ejercicios para que salieran juntos al patio de la escuela. Durante esos días Rigby noto algo extraño en el, ya no se quería separar de sus pequeño grupo de amigos, Ally se había enterado de lo que Rigby sufrió en el pasado y ella también lo ayudaba a recuperarse del daño causado, pero Mordecai era algo diferente, Rigby en serio no podía estar separado de el porque enseguida sentía un vacío en el y por eso es que necesitaba hablar con su hermano de lo que sentía, así que el como salió temprano tuvo que esperar a Don y para matar el tiempo jugo en el pequeño trampolín que tenia en su habitación y espero y espero y espero hasta que Don llego

- ¡Dooooooooon!- Grito Rigby desde su cuarto

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!- Grito de vuelta Don desde la sala

- ¡veeen a mii cuartoooooo!- Grito el castaño menor de nuevo

- ¡Ya vooooooooooyyy!- Grito el castaño mayor y subió directo al cuarto de su hermano- ¿Qué sucede Rigbone?-

- Argh, ya sabes que odio ese nombre- Dijo Rigby fastidiado

- ¿Porqué Rigbone? Dime Rigbone, si ese nombré lo eligió mamá Rigbone- Don empezó a fastidiar a su hermano menor

- ¡Cállate!- Grito Rigby- Necesito un consejo-

- Claro cuéntame que te sucede- Don exhalaba un aire de confianza entonces Rigby suspiro y comenzó a hablar

- Veras desde que llegue a la escuela conocí a dos chicos, Ally y Mordacai, creo que conoces a Mordecai, el también práctica tenis, bueno, desde que somos amigos me e sentido mejor, ellos saben lo de las demás escuela y me han apoyado, pero últimamente no puedo separarme de Mordecai porque siento que me falta algo y no se qué es, ¿Qué tengo Don?- El pequeño acabo de relatar

- Oh si el buen Mordo, debo admitir que es atractivo y excelente en el tenis- El más grande dijo

- Al grano- Dijo Rigby

- Bien, bien, eso que sientes...- Don no tenía idea de que una chica de pelo azul que estaba a varias casas de ahí iba a decir lo mismo

- ¿Entonces no te sientes completo sin Rigby?- Ally pregunto

- Exacto, ¿qué me pasa?- Mordecai estaba en una situación similar a Rigby

- Explícame de nuevo- Ally sonrió y su gemelo suspiro y comenzó a relatar

- Desde que Rigby llego a la escuela y me confió su pasado, yo me siento alguien en quién se puede confiar, ya ni contigo o con Margarita soy así, y el me ayuda en matemáticas y no me siento completo si no estoy juntó a el, ¿Que tengo hermanita?- Mordecai acabo

- Haber otra vez- Ally sonrió de nuevo

- Es la quinta vez que te lo digo- Mordacai hablo fastidiado

- Ya lo se, sólo estoy fastidiando- Ally rió- Ese sentimiento de vacío que tu sientes al no estar con Rigby es fácil decir lo que tienes-

- ¿Qué tengo?- Rigby y Mordecai preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo

- Eso que sientes hermano, se llama enamoramiento- Ally y Don dijeron al unísono sin saberlo tampoco

- Yo enamorado de Mordecai, pero es que yo no puedo o si es que su cabello es hermoso...¿Qué dije?-

- Yo enamorado de Rigby, pero es que yo no puedo o si es que sus ojos son como 2 bellas estrellas...¿Qué dije?-

- Eso es amor- Don empezó a cantar esa canción de La Cenicienta

- Eres tu el príncipe azul que yo soñé- Ally canto esa canción de La Bella Durmiente

- Ally ya basta, o le diré a papá- Mordecai dijo

- Pues suerte, aún no llega de trabajar- Ally sonrió victoriosa y salí del cuarto de su gemelo

-¡Cállate! O le dire a mamá- Rigby amenazo a Don

- Pues suerte, aún no llega de trabajar- Don rió y salio de la recámara de su hermano menor y este siguio saltando en su trampolín mientras pensaba _"Me enamore de Mordecai, ¿como es posible? Bueno si se porque, pero eso no es el punto, bien si me enamore de Mordecai lo admito creo que estoy jodido, sí estoy jodido"._

cuando Ally salió de su cuarto, Mordecai se acostó en su cama a pensar _"Me enamore de Rigby, ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno si se porque, pero eso no es el punto, bien si me enamore de Rigby lo admito creo que estoy jodido, sí estoy jodido". _Mordecai poco a poco se quedaba dormido y al final cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que Rigby sólo que el lo hizo en su trampolín, el se dormía ahí cuando estaba deprimido o solo pensativo.

Continuara...

yo: ¿Qué tal les gusto?

Ariana: Mucho este fic me encanta, quiero tercer capitulo y que sea Lemmon

Yo: Es muy pronto para eso

Ariana: Claro que no, o bueno si, soy bien puerca jajaja

Yo: ._. Adios


End file.
